Movie Night With Finn And Jake
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: In a uncertain time in a young man's life, Finn can't shake off the feeling that, in many ways, things are going to change, and not all for the better. So, in order to bring back some form of normality, he journey's out into the land of Ooo, gathering his most cherished friends for one last night of fun. However, will they feel the same about him? Co-written with ValkyrieKnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Memory To Remember**

...

 _Would you like to know a secret?_

 _Since I can't hear you say anything, I'll take that as a yes._

 _Whenever I feel down, or when life deals me a bad hand, and I want to lift my spirits a bit, I think back to better times, specifically one in particular._

 _While there are others, this one is a bit different from most. First, what happened caused a lot of stress and even more awkwardness to both me and several others. Second, it takes place somewhere I'd otherwise try to forget. Last, it involves a multitude of people that I haven't seen for the last three years of my life._

 _And yet, this memory contains one of the few instances where I felt like nothing could possible bring me down. By the end, I felt invincible, even damn near immortal. I was surrounded by nothing except the people who I came to respect and love, both family and friends alike._

 _It taught me that even in the most uncertain of times (which is putting it gently in my case), there could be moments, as small as they are, where everything could feel just right in the world. Where it feels like you could take on the ruler of the Nightosphere himself and still come out on top._

 _Now, let's start this story off._

 _Some call me the Last Human of Ooo (or Earth, depending on who you are). Others call me by the name given to me by my parents, though I rarely use it._

 _Instead, I go by the name I've come to know and love since I was just a little boy._

 _My name is Finn._

 _And this is the tale of how I gathered every friend I knew, to come over…_

 _…and watch a movie._

 **Author's Note:**

 **So? What do you think!? Not bad for an intro, huh?**

 **Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that I still plan on finishing this one.**

 **For those of you who don't know, this story is a revision of my second story ever,** **Movie Night** **.**

 **While just about every review was positive, there was one in particular that made me realize how much better of a job I could have done.**

 **So, I decided on completely remaking this on, even the ending [I'm so sorry for that].**

 **Anyway, thanks to those who supported me! Couldn't have finished it without you!**

 **If you happen to find this story interesting, please follow and/or favorite, and leave a review!**

 **Bye!**


	2. A MESSAGE OF GRAND IMPORTANCE

**TSM: Hi everyone, it's The Social Monstrosity and… I… I'm… I'm tired. Like, really, REALLY tired. I've been working on this for a while now, and I'm almost at my limit.**

 **HOWEVER! I just recently entered a partnership with an awesome FanFic reader, who has decided to help me through this long trek of a story.**

 **So, without further ado, meet my newest co-writer. Say hi man.**

 **VN: Hey there, guys. My name's ValkyrieKnight.**

 **TSM: So, as of right now, he'll be working with me on this little endeavor. BUT, that doesn't mean outside help won't be appreciated.**

 **VN: Yeah, guys. So if you all have any ideas for this little tale, feel free to PM either Social, or myself. We'd be happy to hear y'all out and listen to what you have to say. And if you send us any ideas for the story, my partner and I will deliberate over them and determine if they would work well with the story-line and add them if they do. No need to worry about stolen credit or anything, because we will personally acknowledge those who give us plot ideas and such, if we add them to the cannon.**

 **TSM: Which brings me, or 'us' I should say, to our second order of business. This story is going to be an 'Altered Universe'. It-**

 **VN: Altered? What do you mean by that? (Wink wink)**

 **TSM: What I mean, my inquisitive little friend, is that this story, and any of its future installments, will technically be based on the TV show's storyline, and we will acknowledge the canon at a later date. It's just that, for some "unknown" reason, certain events either haven't happened or have been changed altogether.**

 **VN: Precisely. And while Social and I both love the hell out of this, and I'm sure you all as well, (Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, haha.) we know it can be very difficult to keep up with the shows plot. Mainly because it doesn't exactly have one. Not till recently, at least. Anyways, I digress, that is why my friend has decided to...more or less, go his own way about it. And he was thoughtful enough to give me the opportunity to help with this project. And we would also like to give you, the readers, a chance to have a part in this as well. So that is why we're giving you this quick update on the situation, so as to let you all know that he has not given up on this Fic. But merely has been recruiting some assistance. Now, I will now lend the 'mic' back to my cohort. Social?**

 **TSM: Thank you, my good man. Now, the last thing I wanted to tell you guys was the exact tone this Fic is going to have.**

 **VN: AH! Yes, the tone! I am quite curious as to what that will be.**

 **TSM: Well, to put it simply, this story will be emotional. You see, without spoiling anything, Finn is trying to gather his friends to watch a movie together in order to spend time with them. What kind of makes this depressing is that, for Finn at least, it feels like this will be the last time he'll be able to do that, at least for quite a while. And he's actually kind of right to feel that way.**

 **VN: Indeed. You see, in this wondrous tale of friendship and fantasy, Finn, now at the very threshold of adulthood, has grown as a person and an adventurer. So, he wants to shape his own path in life, and exploit all the wonderful opportunities that are opening up before him. But, at the same time, he doesn't want to lose the past that helped shape him into the very man he has become. He holds it far too dearly, and cherishes each and every moment. He feels as if the very thought of losing such precious bonds could shatter his very spirit! However!?**

 **TSM: Whoa, whoa, whoa there man, this ain't no Journey song! Shut your damn mouth. This is nothing like that.**

 **VN: Fine. If it's not that, then what the hell is it, huh? I bet it's probably boring…..**

 **TSM: Dammit Val, we talked about this! While I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about what this is, I still want you to make your own interpretations. So, I won't tell you what to think of it, only what I hope you won't.**

 **VN: Augh, fine. Leave me in the dark why don't ya, damn scrooge. Anyways, however...annoying it is, he has a point. This is a story in production, and we can't give you all the details. Or else, what's the point in reading? Hahaha. Now, we've given you enough. It's up to you, dear readers, to come up with your own ideas, own notions, own predictions as to how you feel the story will unfold. So, with this last bit, we leave you all to ponder what information we have provided, and interpret it however you like. Myself, and Social, both look forward to what you have to say.**

 **TSM: … okay, tell me, what have you been reading recently. You're sounding more overzealous lately, if only a little bit.**

 **VN: How in the hell would you know?**

 **TSM: REMEMBER! Cause we traded personal email info on accident and now we know like everything about each other, you stupid shit!**

 **VN: Well I'm sorry, *Richard! My attention span isn't that great thanks to my ADHD! AND I tend to be a bit forgetful, damn it!**

 **(*Euphemism. In place of 'dick')**

 **TSM: Well let me tell you something, *Pritchard, just because you can't focus on your homework, doesn't mean you have a mental weakness, it just means you're lazy!**

 **(*Euphemism for 'prick')**

 **VN: I'm not even in High school anymore, so ha, joke's on you! And who said anything about homework!**

 **I'm not gonna deny the lazy part, though, haha.**

 **TSM: Yeah. You think we've done enough?**

 **VN: Hmm, I think so. This should satisfy those greedy beggars.**

 **TSM: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **VN: Bye! Have a beautiful time! (Thumb up whilst waving)**

 **Third person: And with that, the two friends drive off…..a cliff. To their death. Like jackasses. [Hahahaha, randomness.]**


End file.
